Vivre avec une casse-pieds
by Ironic Child
Summary: Akaito est un adolescent qui se la coule douce, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit dans sa petite existence tranquille. Existence qui sera bien vite bouleversée par l'arrivée fracassante d'un petit être blond décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. C'est une fiction qui retrace le quotidien de plusieurs adolescents, aussi bien dans les moments de joie que ceux de peine.
1. Chapter 1

_Mes parents ont pris la décision de m'appeler Akaito. Akaito, sérieux. Enfin bon, je ne peux pas trop leur en vouloir, on est un peu bêtes quand on a son tout premier enfant. Sinon, reprenons. J'ai actuellement 17 ans et_ _j'_ _étudie dans un lycée plutôt sympa. Bon le niveau est pas super simple pour les branleurs comme moi mais quand on fait des efforts, ça paye bien. Du coup, là quand on lit mes lignes on peut se dire « Ouais ce mec a juste une vie à chier, jmen branle, j'vais lire une autre fiction. »...Haha, j'aurai tellement voulu si vous saviez. Ma vie a littéralement changé de sens lorsque mon père a rencontré une femme. Yup. Mais genre vous voyez ça pose pas trop de problème ça, je peux encore comprendre. Le truc qui pose vraiment problème et qui casse bien les couilles est un spécimen humain. Vous voulez savoir ? Alors lisez la suite ou au pire cassez vous. M'en fiche. J'ai des choses à faire en plus._

PV Akaito

Les yeux rouges du jeune homme fixaient inlassablement l'écran du téléviseur. Ses doigts s'activaient sur les touches de sa manette et toute son attention était rivée sur un combat contre un boss particulièrement difficile à battre. Entendant des voix familières dans le reste de l'appartement et une voix lui ordonnant de venir les rejoindre, Akaito perdit le contrôle de son personnage et se mangea une attaque digne d'un FDP venant de la part du boss. Soupirant et grommelant comme un gosse de huit ans, l'adolescent quitta sa chambre d'un pas démotivé. En arrivant, il put constater que sa belle-mère et son père souriaient grandement.

« Akaito!Nous devons te présenter quelqu'un. »

Quelqu'un ? Pourtant il lui semblait bien avoir entendu uniquement les voix de madame Akita et de son géniteur. Enfin, faut pas trop parler quand on joue non stop aux jeux vidéos. Une fille de petite taille, environ 1m50 sortit de la cuisine. Elle avait des cheveux aussi blonds que sa mère et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il s'agissait là de sa fille, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Akaito déglutit en l'observant encore. Jamais vue cte fille..Pourquoi lui avait-il caché ? En plus, il n'en faisait jamais allusion quand ils discutaient de sa belle-mère.  
« Je te présente ma fille, Neru. 

\- Hein ? ! Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une fille !, s'exclama t-il, encore sous le choc.

\- Hé..On voulait te faire une surprise, répondit l'homme de la maison à sa place.

\- Pff ...Bah elle est nulle votre surprise !

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît d'être ta demi -soeur ? », lui lança d'un coup la petite blonde avec un regard noir .

Il ne fut même pas froissé par sa réponse. Vu la tronche du truc, ça se voyait tellement qu'elle était une Tsundere alias les meufs super chiantes dans les anime. Mais il s'apprêta à lui répondre de manière bien sarcastique, pour lui montrer qu'il était ici, dans SON territoire. Les deux parents ayant clairement vu qu'une tension désagréable flottait dans l'air, proposèrent alors de les aider à monter les derniers cartons.  
Et ça dura environ une heure. Fatigué d'avoir dû faire autant d'effort, l'adolescent monta rapidement les marches d'escaliers pour pouvoir s'enfermer et être enfin tranquille. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque en chopant un manga au hasard. Calé confortablement contre son lit, il se mit à lire, silencieux telle une tombe. Selon, Neru devait être encore dans sa chambre à prendre le temps pour s'installer. Tant mieux, la paix lui était enfin accordée. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, les petits instants de plaisir devaient s'arrêter, et Akaito le comprit en entendant le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il s'attendait à voir sur père sur l'encadrement de la porte, lui demandant sûrement de venir encore l'aider, mais non. C'était Neru. Il sauta alors d'un bond de son confortable lit, agacé et se posta devant la petite blonde au regard sournois. 

« Quoi ? 

\- Quel accueil franchement, râla t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Bon accouches , tu veux quoi ?

\- C'est les parents. Ils m'ont dit de venir te voir pour faire connaissance.

\- Bon OK. Commence. »

Il pesta intérieurement. Quel était l'intérêt de venir l'embêter pour quelque chose d'aussi inutile que ça?Pis c'était pas comme s'ils n'en auraient jamais l'occasion. 

« Comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Neru. La seule chose que j'aime est mon téléphone portable. Voilà. » 

Il la dévisagea longuement, avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. 

\- HAHAHA!C'EST QUOI CETTE PRÉSENTATION ?!

-Je m'en fous qu'elle te plaise ou non, présente toi maintenant », trancha-t-elle. 

Il lui fit donc une présentation détaillée voir même plus détaillée que la sienne. Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla. Bizarre cette fille...De toute façon Akaito espérait juste ne pas se la coltiner le lendemain matin au lycée. 

L'ennuyeux dimanche échangea sa place avec un lundi encore plus ennuyeux. Le jeune homme dormait profondément, bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures lorsque l'affreux son du réveil le tira violemment des bras accueillants de Morphée. Il appuya sur le bouton pour cesser cet horrible son et quitta avec la plus grande des peines son lit...Si confortable...Si doux. 

Il s'étira comme chaque matin et s'habilla . Leurs parents étaient déjà partis travailler et Neru n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre. Tant pis pour elle, ce n'était pas son boulot de la réveiller. Déjeunant rapidement et ouvrant la porte il tomba sur son ami Kaito qui l'attendait comme chaque matin. Bon ok...Kaito était un peu plus que son ami. EH NON PAS DE YAOI. Kaito était son cousin...Pas étonnant vu l'originalité qu'il y'a entre leurs deux prénoms, mais Akaito le considérait également comme un très bon ami. 

« Alors Akai , bien dormi ? 

\- Mouais bof ...

-T'as vraiment du culot baka de frère! » s'écria une voix féminine qu'il connaissait si bien. 

Bien sûr pas de surprise, c'était Neru qui était sortie de la maison. Toute rouge, mais surtout en colère , elle lança un regard perçant à chacun. Limite si ses deux yeux jaunes étaient emplis d'éclairs prêts à les foudroyer sans pitié. 

-Elle est kawaii !, fit remarquer Kaito en fixant Neru , c'est ta copine ? 

-Imbécile ! l'insulta Neru en serrant les poings , cette tomate est juste mon demi -frère!Comme si je l'aimais ! » 

Elle traça sa route, les abandonnant comme deux imbéciles heureux. Lui une tomate ?Pour qui elle se prenait celle -là ?! Puis Kaito était pas mieux aujourd'hui. Il l'avait bien entendue le traiter de « baka de frère » en plus, et après narmol, il lui demandait s'il sortait avec elle. Du coup, pendant tout le trajet il ne cessa de parler d'elle, tandis qu'il soupirait en faisant semblant d'écouter tout ce qu'il lui racontait à propos d'une fille qu'il avait rencontrée une seule fois dans sa vie.

En pénétrant par le portail de l'établissement , Akaito s'arrêta net. Neru était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Flower, une fille rebelle et effrontée. Rien qu'à les voir de loin, il voyait bien qu'elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. De toute façon, ça lui était égal. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment Flower, de plus, il ne lui avait presque jamais adressé la parole. Sa meilleure amie Ruko vint le rejoindre sur le banc auquel il s'était posé, Kaito étant déjà parti saluer d'autres personnes. 

« Tu connais la blonde aux longs cheveux qui parle avec Flower? 

\- Ouais . C'est Neru , ma demi-soeur, répondit -il d'un ton ennuyé. 

\- Ahh ! J'espère que ça ira avec elle.

-Mais oui , t'en fais pas. Et toi?Comment s'est déroulé ton séjour aux sources chaudes avec Rook? » fit -il d'un air taquin.  
La grande fille piqua immédiatement un fard à l'évocation du prénom de Rook. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le collège mais lorsqu'on parlait de lui, Ruko devenait tout de suite gênée.  
« Eh bien ...Ça a été ...Merci. » 

Il lui parla quelques minutes et se leva finalement du banc, il venait de sonner et ils devaient déjà rejoindre leur classe. Dans quelle classe serait Neru? Akaito priait sincèrement pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans la sienne. Leur professeur principal, Mr .Honne, spécialiste dans le domaine d'emmerder ses élèves, les engueula pour que le silence règne dans la classe. Kaito lança un regard interrogatif à Akaito et ce dernier le lui rendit. Pourquoi l'autre con gueulait ? Il allait enfin annoncer qu'il démissionnerait ? Ce qui serait un grand soulagement pour eux. 

« SILENCE POUR LA DEUXIEME FOIS ! les engueula t-il pour la seconde fois, Neru pas besoin de te présenter, contente toi de t'asseoir à la place de Kaito », fit-il en le pointant du doigt. 

Oh non..C'était une blague, c'est ça ? Il allait virer son meilleur pote pour installer cette chose à côté de lui pendant toute l'année?Non...Quelle horreur.. Cette année commence en beauté ! Tous les regards se posèrent sur sa demi- soeur, qui elle, en les ignorant complètement prit place près de lui, tandis que son cousin quittait tristement sa place pour en rejoindre une autre. Lorsque le cours débuta, il se pencha le plus discrètement possible vers l'oreille de Neru et lui chuchota, la voix pleine de méfiance : 

« Crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer facilement hein! » 


	2. Chapter 2

Souvent, on a tendance à penser que la rentrée s'avère moins chiante que le reste de l'année scolaire et pourtant ce n'était absolument pas le cas d'Akaito. Généralement durant ce jour, leurs profs se contentaient de faire un résumé ultra barbant sur le règlement de leur cours. Donc pour Akaito, ça revenait quasi au même, c'était toujours aussi chiant. Pendant les premières heures de cours, le jeune homme, n'ayant pas trop envie d'observer leur prof gesticuler et parler, se mit à plutôt observer sa classe d'un œil attentif. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé à vrai dire. Il faut savoir également que dans cette classe, il y'avait trois clans. Le premier, celui des gens populaire, le deuxième celui des gens « normaux » en gros les gens comme lui et enfin le dernier, celui des « cas sociaux ».

Si vous êtes un minimum intelligent, vous aurez compris que ce joli surnom a été donné par les gens populaires. Leur leader, c'était Megurine Luka ou Lulu comme ses groupies l'appelaient. Cette fille était une vraie teigne. Si un jour vous avez le malheur de lui tenir tête, elle vous le fera payer, sincèrement. En seconde, Mayu Satome, une fille qu'on qualifiait de bizarre et introvertie, avait eu l'audace de renverser son café sur le pull Gucci de Luka, suite à une dispute. Cette dernière avait juré de ne pas lâcher une seconde Mayu et de le lui faire payer. Mayu avait été persécutée un an et avait fini par changer de lycée. Parfois, l'adolescent aux cheveux de flammes se disait qu'il valait vraiment mieux la fermer face à Megurine, même si nous sommes tentés par l'irrésistible envie de lui foutre une énorme tarte en pleine face.

« Alors poto?On se fait un truc ce soir ?, lui dit son meilleur ami, lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la salle de classe pour aller déjeuner dehors.

-Mouais. Tant que ça me fait oublier le monstre que je me coltine chez moi, ça me va, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton détaché.

-Ah oui?Et bien tu sais quoi ? Le monstre est heureux aussi de ne pas te voir.

-Je suis content de voir que le sentiment est partagé .», ironisa t-il

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard au grand regret de Kaito. La blonde n'attendit pas une minute de plus et s'engouffra dans le couloir bondé d'élèves pressés. Akaito lui, soupira lentement en essayant de faire oublier à son ami cette altercation.

PV Neru

Neru trouvait que le lycée avait l'air pas mal. Beaucoup mieux que son ancien en tout cas. Par contre, les cours ne l'avaient jamais intéressée et il fallait s'attendre de sa part qu'elle s'ennuie profondément, un peu comme une grande majorité d'élèves. De loin, on pourrait croire qu'elle prenait des notes, mais au contraire elle gribouillait dans son cahier dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps qui lui semblait bien long. Une fille aux cheveux verts assez courts lui passa un mot en toute discrétion. Dès qu'elle lui passa le dit papier, elle se tourna et écouta studieusement, du moins elle en avait l'air, la prof pour ne pas attirer son attention.

« Toi aussi tu t'emmerdes?

-Oui. Par contre ça m'étonne que tu me le demandes, tu as l'air si plongée dans ce qu'elle raconte.

-Ça c'est une technique à la Gumi, faire semblant d'écouter pour ne pas se faire prendre.

-Eh bien c'est très bien fait!Tu manges où habituellement ?

-En classe, je n'aime pas trop aller dehors.

-Ah je vois...Tu voudrais bien me faire visiter les lieux pendant la pause ?

-Je voudrais bien, mais c'est à Miku de s'en occuper, c'est elle la déléguée. »

La nouvelle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le cours. Elle était un peu déçue. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Miku et aurait préféré que ça soit Gumi qui lui fasse visiter. Elle avait l'air sympa en plus. Flower aussi, mais elles n'étaient pas assisses l'une à côté de l'autre.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours de la matinée retentit dans le couloir. Ses camarades de classe se levèrent précipitamment tout en bavardant bruyamment. Comme prévu, Gumi était restée dans la classe comme certains élèves et Flower l'informa qu'elle devait manger à son club de musique. Elle se retrouvait seule et paumée en gros. Mais bon, le mieux était de ne pas commencer à déprimer pour si peu, hein?Ce n'était que le premier jour !

Elle entendit Akaito et Kaito discuter devant la porte, s'apprêtant à passer son chemin tout en les ignorant lorsqu'une phrase la retint.

« Mouais. Tant que ça me fait oublier le monstre que je me coltine chez moi , ça me va. »

Elle un monstre?Il était vraiment gonflé de dire ça à voix haute, l'air de rien. Et puis s'il avait été un peu plus accueillant hier, Neru se serait montrée sans doute agréable, mais comme ça n'a pas été le cas, elle s'était contentée de lui rendre la pareille.

« Ah oui?Et bien tu sais quoi ? Le monstre est heureux aussi de ne pas te voir.

-Je suis content de voir que le sentiment est partagé .»

Ne voulant pas perdre son temps avec lui, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds le dépassa, poursuivant sa route dans l'incroyable épreuve que constituait de traverser le couloir. Quelques regards se glissèrent vers elle, lorsque son ventre gargouilla assez fort. Certaines personnes gloussaient et d'autres la regardaient de travers. Quel était le mal d'avoir faim ?

Une voix qui lui était inconnue parla tout près de ses oreilles , immédiatement elle se retourna pour voir à qui elle aurait affaire. Vu la douceur mêlée à la froideur de la voix, Neru constata qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, qui la dépassait elle aussi, un peu comme tout le monde quoi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus attachés en couettes, un air sérieux et de grands yeux de la même couleur. Elle supposa également qu'il pouvait s'agir de la fameuse déléguée.

« Bonjour Neru. Je suis chargée de te faire visiter les lieux , je te prie donc de me suivre.

-Bien sûr. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, elle était bien du genre à être sérieuse et froide. Le début de la visite commença dans le silence et se termina de la même façon. Miku m'avait montré les salles de clubs, le self, le gymnase et bien d'autres salles. Tout cela avait été incroyablement vite. Lorsqu'elle la libéra, elle en profita pour descendre et s'installer dans le grand jardin dont le lycée disposait.

Il y'avait des tas d'élèves qui déjeunaient en groupe et Neru chercha donc un coin pour manger seule, à l'abri des regards. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on voit qu'elle était mise à l'écart...

Elle déballa son bento soigneusement préparé par sa mère et le mangea sans grand appétit. Par la suite, elle comptait s'apprêter à repartir pour se balader un peu au moment où elle aperçut deux personnes se tenant derrière l'arbre auquel elle s'était installée.

Une blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux ruisselants de larmes tenait fermement une lettre. En face d'elle se trouvait un garçon qui la dominait fortement sur la taille. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer l'expression de son visage, elle savait juste qu'il avait des cheveux bleus...De la même couleur que ceux de Miku.

« Désolé Rin , dit-il d'une voix ferme , d'ailleurs un peu trop pour une fille comme elle, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

-Pourquoi Mikuo?les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

-Parce que je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles dans ton genre. Les gamines accro aux shojos et incroyablement niaises ne me font aucun effet. Tu n'y peux rien Rin. Mais je préfère que tu me considères comme le frère de Miku, point. »

Et il s'en alla , la laissant seule en larmes. Neru était outrée par la dureté de ses mots et en plus pour couronner le tout il s'agissait du frère de ce glaçon d'Hatsune. Elle se sentit mal pour cette Rin , cela devait être vraiment douloureux.

Et sans réfléchir, elle se vit s'avancer vers elle.


	3. Chapter 3

PV Rin

Son coeur ne faisait qu'une chose depuis une semaine. Battre d'excitation. Après des années et des années par s'être faite sermonnée par ses professeurs du collège, les portes du lycée s'ouvraient enfin à elle. Bien qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivée si elle n'avait pas pu bénéficier de la précieuse aide de son amie de longue date, Hatsune Miku. Le ridicule uniforme de collégienne était définitivement rangé dans son placard, là où était sa véritable place. Maintenant c'était une lycéenne et pour de vrai ! Contrairement à la petite Rin, son frère, Len, ne stressait absolument pas. Peut-être avait-il seulement hâte de retrouver Mikuo, tout comme elle avait envie de retrouver Miku, sa jeune sœur. Malgré sa soudaine distance et froideur, Rin aimait toujours autant Miku sans se soucier vraiment de sa nouvelle facette.

Ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, c'était de retrouver Mikuo. Cela faisait tout juste 1 an que l'adolescente venait de comprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments envers ce dernier et son premier jour au lycée était également pour elle une occasion idéale pour se dévoiler enfin. Très cliché, je vous l'accorde. Typique d'un scénario venant tout droit d'un shojo moisi que l'on retrouverait dans la chambre d'une jeune fille prépubère. Etant timide de nature, elle s'était donné la peine pour s'appliquer le plus possible afin de lui écrire une jolie lettre, exploitant explicitement ses sentiments. Elle avait confié la dite lettre à Miku sans lui en révéler la nature exacte. Vu l'attitude que l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus avait décidé d'adopter, Rin s'était dit qu'il était parfaitement inutile de lui en parler.

« Salut Rin!Alors tu te plais bien dans ta nouvelle classe ?

C'était Kasane Teto, une de ses bonnes vieilles amies du collège. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Tout roule!Je me suis fait déjà quelques amis, lui assura alors la blondinette d'un clin d'oeil.

-Au fait, j'ai croisé Mikuo il y'a deux minutes, il te dit de le rejoindre derrière le grand arbre, annonça t-elle en souriant légèrement.

-D'accord, merci Teto !

Elle quitta d'un pas rapide le couloir pour s'avancer vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle sentait que son coeur battait la chamade au point de lui faire mal. Une partie d'elle avait hâte de connaître sa réponse et l'autre craignait l'idée de se faire rejeter. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle put remarquer que le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux d'un bleu incroyablement étincellant, qui contrastait totalement avec le bleu terne que Miku possédait. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite arriver, étant occupé à regarder le ciel d'un air pensif.

Comme Rin savait que Mikuo était un garçon assez dans la lune, elle lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour qu'il se rende compte de sa présence.

« Ah...Te voilà Rin...J'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de ceci.

Il lui désigna la fameuse lettre d'un air neutre. Rin sentit instantanément une boule se former dans sa gorge et son coeur continuer à battre aussi rapidement. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant mais qu'elle s'était maintes et maintes fois imaginé. Elle hocha alors la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

« Désolé Rin..Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi..

Le ton était glacial. Dur, impassible même. Elle eut l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'elle à cause de cette simple phrase. Simple phrase qui avait eu le don de sacrément lui fendre le coeur. Les yeux de la plus jeune commencèrent alors à lui piquer et elle lutta de son mieux pour retenir ses émotions et ne pas fondre en larmes. C'était si injuste...Voulant savoir la raison exacte de cette réponse aussi crue et directe, elle répondit, la voix brisée par ces sentiments destructeurs.

-Pourquoi Mikuo ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles dans ton genre. Les gamines accro aux shojos et incroyablement niaises ne me font aucun effet. Tu n'y peux rien Rin...Mais il est mieux que tu me considères uniquement comme le grand frère de Mikuo, point. »

Il lui lâcha ça sans même oser la regarder dans les yeux. Il la connaissait bien et savait également qu'à la moindre déception, les larmes lui monteraient aux yeux. Il lui tourna le dos, s'en allant dans la direction opposée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée pour elle, vraiment pas. L'adolescente blessée sécha ses larmes si douloureuses d'un revers de main et se dirigea vers la cours. Au moins si elle voyait Teto ça aurait le don de lui remonter un peu le moral.

Elle s'arrêta finalement en voyant une fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de lever timidement les yeux vers elle. L'aurait-elle vue pleurer ?

Pv Neru

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près de son champ de vision, Neru s'approcha, sans réfléchir. Elle ne pensait pas la connaître, comme la plupart des lycéens d'ici, mais cette fille lui faisait de la peine. Se faire rejeter de cette manière, personne ne le méritait. L'inconnue prit la décision de relever enfin la tête, dévoilant ses yeux couleur océan et Neru ouvrit enfin la bouche pour briser ce silence.

« J'ai assisté à cette scène...Et même si nous ne connaissons pas , j'en suis désolée pour toi.

La petite blonde avait les yeux encore un peu humides .

\- Ne t'en fais pas...Je dois y 'aller , on m'attend. »

Elle tourna les talons pour partir mais la main de la plus âgée effleura la sienne pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Elle savait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle était blessée et avait honte qu'elle l'ait vue se faire jeter ainsi.

« Reste avec moi. J'ai peut-être l'air froide et insouciante , mais pour me faire pardonner d'avoir assisté à ça, je préfère rester avec toi, lui expliqua t-elle tout en soutenant son regard.

Elle rougit fortement, très étonnée par cette soudaine déclaration.

\- J-e veux bien..., bafouilla t-elle. Je me nomme Kagamine Rin.

C'était à ce moment précis que Neru écarquilla les yeux. Kagamine Rin...Ce nom lui disait quelque chose!Mais oui!Cette fille qu'elle avait rencontrée à une colonie de vacances quand elles étaient plus jeunes !

« Rin!Quelle surprise!Tu as vraiment changée!Tu te souviens de moi, Akita Neru?On était dans la même équipe à une colo !

La surprise ainsi que la joie se lut alors sur le visage de la cadette!Quelques souvenirs d'enfance venaient de surgir en elle et elle semblait plus qu'heureuse de retrouver une de ses vieilles connaissances.

\- Neruu!Toi aussi tu as changée!Je suis si contente de te voir !

Elle vint alors se jeter sur elle pour lui offrir un énorme câlin, les larmes aux yeux...Des larmes de joie. Neru serra alors la blondinette dans ses bras, vraiment contente de retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne serait plus seule.

\- Ça te dit de venir chez pour le week-end?Pour fêter nos retrouvailles!Enfin si tes parents veulent bien évidemment. Si oui, on rentrera ensemble et j'attendrai que tu prennes tes affaires. Pour le pyjama, je te prêterai un des miens qui se trouve être un peu plus grand pour moi. »

Un sourire lumineux vint alors décorer son joli minois. Dire qu'il y'a quelques minutes, elle semblait dévastée, meurtrie et inconsolable...Maintenant elle lui souriait grandement, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit ange.

Pv Akaito

Akaito porta sa paille à la bouche et se mit à siroter un Coca tout en lorgant son meilleur ami alias l'irrécupérable Kaito en train de jouer comme un forcé à un de ces jeux d'arcades pour impressionner les filles autour de lui. C'était vraiment du Kaito tout craché. Comme c'était vendredi, il lui avait proposé par la salle de jeux avant de rentrer. Etant son cousin, Akaito le connaissait et se devait de le connaître mieux que personne, et il savait que c'était un prétexte pour partir à la chasse « aux filles ».

Heureusement que le rouquin avait demandé à Ruko de l'accompagner, au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter ce supplice.

« C'est moi , ou Kaito fait exprès de se donner à fond pour s'attirer l'attention de ces filles?questionna t-elle, moqueuse.

-Non c'est pas toi Ru', il le fait vraiment exprès, soupira t-il.

Ruko détourna les yeux un instant avant de se retourner vers lui, un sourire taquin au visage.

-Ce serait pas Merli, là-bas ?

Akaito déglutit et perdit instantanément de sa fidèle assurance. Merli était une fille de sa fille qu'il avait toujours admirée. Elle était mince, possédait de superbes longues jambes à vous faire frémir et surtout un très joli teint bronzé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit. Le sang lui monta directement aux joues et ses mains tremblaient un peu dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, tout sourire.

« Coucou Akaito !

-Salut...Merli..Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien!Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer les jeux d'arcades.

Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et elle attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Je n'aime pas, j'adore ! »

Il discuta une bonne demi-heure avec elle, sentant le regard noir de Ruko le transpercer. Il n'aimait pas du tout les jeux d'arcades et s'il était venu ici c'était uniquement dans le but de se distraire et de faire également passer le temps...Mais il n'allait quand même pas dire à Merli qu'il était seulement pour suivre Kaito!

Il descendrait fortement dans son estime.


	4. Chapter 4

**PV Miku**

Ses genoux lui faisaient mal à force d'être dans cette position face à son père, son frère et sa mère, qui avait les yeux en larmes. Elle était agenouillée et une vive douleur parcourait son corps. Cette scène se répétait chaque soir où son père jugeait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle leva finalement la tête vers son géniteur, suppliante. Sa mère détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à cet horrible spectacle. Mikuo la toisait d'un air narquois comme pour lui dire :

« Tu vois?Tu n'es qu'une incapable Miku. »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'attend Miku.

Aucune émotion, aucune pitié ni compassion ne semblait passer à travers son regard. Il avait l'air neutre comme si tout ce qu'il faisait subir à sa fille était parfaitement justifié.

-Oui , papa. »

Il s'éclipsa un petit instant et le corps de la bleutée se mit automatiquement à trembler. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il l'attendait. Il revint alors, muni d'une ceinture. Elle trembla encore plus. Elle essayait de lui donner de la pitié...Mais rien. Il commença alors à la frapper avec cette arme que sa peau connaissait si bien, n'hésitant pas à rendre ses coups plus forts et violents. Miku poussa un cri. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, les cris, les larmes, rien. Il continuait. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force dans les bras.

Sa mère était déjà partie, toujours en larmes. Son mari la battait aussi et elle était complètement impuissante face à la souffrance de sa fille. Seul Mikuo était resté. Il contemplait l'œuvre sadique et cruelle de son père. Lassé de donner de sa force pour une fille aussi inutile que Miku, son père s'arrêta enfin. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et s'en alla suivi de son grand-frère qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Encore quelque chose d'horrible. Elle se releva avec peine et monta à son tour dans sa chambre en éteignant toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille avait à faire à la colère de son père. Depuis le collège, il ne cessait de lui répéter de travailler comme une forcenée et d'avoir les meilleures notes de la classe. Elle avait beau travailler comme une malade, impressionnant même les profs, cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre son père. Qui en voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle se jeta immédiatement sur son lit et se mit à verser toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait à subir tout cela ? Pourtant, elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour le satisfaire, allant même jusqu'à refuser de passer du temps avec ses amies, allant jusqu'à se priver de sommeil, mettre sa santé en danger. Parfois, elle aimerait juste que tout cela s'arrête. Pourquoi devrait-elle en parler?Au lycée, elle avait très peu d'amis et de plus, elle ne voulait en mêler aucun à sa vie privée.

Le lendemain, elle se leva 10 minutes en avance, afin de se préparer correctement. Le point positif dans son lycée était le fait que les étudiants étaient libres de s'habiller comme ils le souhaitaient. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait un style plutôt classique ressemblant un peu aux uniformes scolaires. Pull vert, t-shirt en dessous, chaussettes hautes blanches, chaussures noires et jupe écossaise pour terminer. Habillée et coiffée, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner seule comme chaque matin. Son frère commençait plus tard et ses parents aussi. Pendant son trajet en train, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il n'y avait que la musique qui arrivait à l'aider à s'échapper de ce monde si cruel.

« Bonjour, Neru , je suis chargée de te faire visiter les lieux , je te prie donc de me suivre.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle. »

Une nouvelle du nom de Neru avait rejoint la classe. Elle venait de recevoir son dossier, étant la déléguée principale. Cette fille était vraiment petite de taille mais on voyait bien à ses traits du visage qu'elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle adolescente de 17 ans. Elle abordait un air assez arrogant et son visage était encadré de cheveux d'un blond lumineux et de yeux jaunes. Au lycée, Miku évitait de montrer sa faiblesse et elle s'adressait donc froidement aux autres, même à Rin qui était supposée être une de ses amies proches. Le temps de la visite fut silencieux, uniquement entrecoupé par la voix de la bleutée lui indiquant le nom des nombreuses salles de l'établissement. Au final, elle la laissa s'en aller et elle partit rejoindre quelques de ses amies.

La dernière sonnerie marqua la fin des cours. Miku rangea lentement ses affaires et fut la dernière à sortir de la classe. Elle descendit donc les escaliers à son rythme pour rejoindre la salle des casiers. De toute façon, c'était vendredi et elle n'avait pas à se presser pour rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré ses affaires, une scène la figea sur place. Sous ses yeux, elle voyait Neru et Rin discuter joyeusement comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Pour la première fois, une vague de jalousie et de haise s'empara de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Comment se faisait-il qu'elles se connaissaient?Le coeur de l'adolescente se serra alors, ses poings se serrant également. Rin était une de ses seules amies et la voir avec une fille à l'apparence de délinquante ne lui plaisait guère.

Réajustant son sac correctement pour le mettre sur son épaule, elle passa devant elles, lançant un regard noir à Neru.

 **Pv Neru**

Comme prévu, elle attendait Rin aux casiers car elle lui avait proposé plus tôt si elle avait envie de venir passer la nuit chez elle. La plus jeune arriva quelques minutes plus tard au moment où Neru refermait son casier.

« Me voilà Neru!

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'as pas fait trop attendre! »

Rin était littéralement essoufflée et pour la rassurer la plus âgée lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Rin lui adressa une mine boudeuse mais néanmoins adorable. Détournant le regard, elle vit Miku passer juste devant elles, tenant fermement son sac et lui adressant un regard noir qui eut pour effet de la choquer un moment. Rin ne l'avait même pas remarqué, comme perdue dans ses pensées et la concernée se garda de la prévenir. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette journée en lui annonçant que cette fille l'avait toisée du regard. Et puis quoi encore?Pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça d'abord?Elles se connaissaient à peine !

Les deux lycéennes quittèrent leur école dix minutes après leur confrontation avec Hatsune. Le soleil brillait encore plus que ce matin et elles discutaient de tout et de rien tout en marchant.

« Neru!

\- Rin !»

Alertées par les voix, elles se retournèrent en même temps. Il y'avait Flower que Neru avait reconnue grâce à son timbre particulier et une fille rousse aux Anglaises qui semblait connaître Rin.

« Flower?Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah c'est simple!Je t'ai vue au loin et je me suis dit que ce serait bien si on rentrait ensemble...Vu qu'on a pas pu trop se voir aujourd'hui.

-Aucun problème Flo !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rin et son amie qui les fixaient en souriant.

-Euh...On devrait faire les présentations non?Suggéra la plus jeune des blondes.

-C'est une bonne idée, admit Flower.

-Moi c'est Teto !

-Je suis Rin !

-Flower et Rin me connaissent déjà, je me nomme Neru, enchantée Teto.

-Inutile de répéter mon prénom comme un perroquet, Neru l'a déjà fait ! »

Elles se mirent toutes les 4 à rire joyeusement. Sur le chemin, j'avais pu faire un peu plus connaissance avec Teto et de même pour Rin avec Flower. Finalement, cette rentrée n'était pas aussi pourrie que ça.

 **PV Akaito**

Sa main lui faisait mal à force d'appuyer sur la télécommande pour zapper de chaîne en chaîne. Les parents étaient déjà rentrés et il ne manquait plus que Neru pour que la famille soit au complet. Sincèrement, moins Akaito voyait cette naine à la grande gueule, mieux il se portait. Kaito venait de vider le paquet de chips qu'il avait ramené et il ne lui en avait même pas laissé une seule miette!Énervé de le voir s'empiffrer comme un porc, le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui arracha violemment des mains le second sachet qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

« Akaito!Fais pas chier!Protesta t-il d'une voix de gamin.

-T'as déjà vidé un paquet, alors laisse-moi au moins le deuxième ! »

Il continua quand même à râler et à protester tandis qu'il s'était mis à manger ce qui lui était dû, fier de l'avoir battu. En tournant la tête, il vit sa belle-mère quitter la cuisine d'un pas rapide pour se poster devant la porte.

« Oh Neru!Tu ramènes une amie ?

Akaito manqua de s'étrangler au même moment où son cousin avait décidé de venir les rejoindre, l'abandonnant instantanément sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour madame Akita!Je me nomme Rin Kagamine!Neru m'a proposé de venir dormir ici ce week-end. Êtes -vous d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis!Tu es la bienvenue chez nous! »

Oh putain. Déjà que Kaito était une véritable boule d'énergie, que Neru lui tapait sur le système...Il allait falloir qu'ils accueillent une nouvelle recrue. Décidément, ce week-end promettait.


	5. Chapter 5

PV Akaito

Agacé de voir quelqu'un débarquer à l'improviste chez lui, Akaito tira Neru dans un coin, hors de la vue des autres.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-J'invite seulement une amie, n'oublie pas que c'est aussi chez moi ici.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !

Le rouge avait une forte envie d'attraper sa demi-sœur par le col et de la plaquer contre le mur mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas. Pas parce qu'il avait peur ou qu'il n'avait pas la force mais tout simplement parce que Neru était une fille et qu'utiliser la violence ne résoudrait rien. Voyant qu'aucun mot n'était sorti de la bouche de Neru, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-M'enfin bref, je n'en ai rien foutre, tant que tu me fous la paix ça me va. »

Il retourna rejoindre ensuite Kaito, s'apprêtant à reprendre leur discussion sauf que lorsqu'il eut franchi le salon, il eut la surprise de voir son cousin en pleine discussion avec « l'incruste ». Il rougissait comme un imbécile et cette fille semblait intéressée par les blagues pourries qu'il lui racontait.

Il passa alors près d'eux et s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé, empoignant une nouvelle fois aussi la télécommande pour zapper de chaîne en chaîne comme fait précédemment. Soudainement, la petite blonde quitta un Kaito étonné et se redirigea vers lui, grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme par réflexe, Akaito daigna ne pas lui prêter attention en essayant de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais le sourire bienveillant de la jeune fille avait sacrément le don de le déconcentrer. N'était-elle pas vexée qu'il l'ignore ainsi ? De toute façon, si elle tentait de le draguer ou quoi c'était clairement fichu. La seule fille dont il s'intéressait était Merli, de plus, il préférait largement les jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux sombres que de petites adolescentes prépubères aux cheveux blondes et dénues de formes. Non, il n'était pas un pervers. A 17 ans, il n'est pas normal de s'intéresser plutôt aux filles de la même tranche d'âge?Elle devait avoir quel âge?15 ans?Dans tous les cas, elle avait l'air d'en faire 13-14.

PV Neru

Une seule chose lui faisait envie prendre un bon bain et se relaxer pour oublier la présence de ce singe. Elle se leva alors silencieusement et monta les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Elle passa tout d'abord par sa chambre pour récupérer son pyjama.

La lycéenne poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet pour en laisser couler l'eau tandis qu'elle ôtait avec précaution son uniforme afin de le jeter rapidement au sol, l'envie de se détendre après cette longue journée prenant le dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neru se glissa dans l'eau agréablement chaude et soupira de plaisir. De la buée commençait à s'échapper de la baignoire pour venir prendre place sur le miroir à proximité de l'adolescente lorsque celle-ci se laissait aller à ses longues pensées. Mais quelque chose la sortit de son utopie plutôt de façon désagréable. Se redressant vivement, la jeune fille remarqua bien vite que la poignée de la porte tournait doucement. Qui pouvait donc la déranger en pleine détente ? Neru détestait clairement ce genre de sensations, d'autant plus que son coeur commençait à battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

PV Rin

Où était passée Neru?Rin était tellement absorbée par sa discussion avec Kaito qu'elle en avait complètement oublié son hôte !

« Neru est sans doute partie prendre un bain, lui informa la mère de cette dernière.

-Ahh…

La plus âgée s'approcha ensuite de l'oreille de son invitée et se mit à lui chuchoter quelques phrases.

« Tu pourrais la rejoindre…

Rin écarquilla alors les yeux, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. En un instant, elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas sa mère qui s'adressait à elle mais plutôt une espèce de pervers ou que sais-je encore.

\- Mais madame ! Ça ne se fait pas ! chuchota t-elle en retour

-Quelle perverse tu fais Rin ! Je plaisantais voyons ! Tu pourrais simplement lui laver le dos ! fit-elle en souriant, amusée, avant de rejoindre son mari tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

La blondinette se sentait vraiment honteuse, comment avait-elle pu imaginer ce genre de choses ? Tout en soupirant doucement, elle monta à son tour les marches quatre à quatre. Elle n'eut pas chercher plus longtemps la salle de bain, le son de l'eau lui indiquait clairement le chemin à prendre.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, assez étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Lorsqu'elle l'eut ouverte entièrement, le rideau de douche fut tiré très rapidement et elle put voir qu'une Neru rouge comme une tomate la fixait, tremblante.

« R-in...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle continuait à trembler...

-J-e...suis venue pour te frotter le dos...Je peux ? Enfin c'est ta mère qui me l'a proposé...

-Oui...Bien sûr. »

Sachant qu'elle allait devoir sortir du bain et se doutant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la voie nue, ce qui était évidemment normal, elle se tourna de façon à être face au mur et attendant qu'elle lui donne l'ordre de se retourner.

« Tu peux ... »

PV Neru

Elle s'était assise sur un petit tabouret, dos à Rin et lui avait donné la permission de se retourner. Le sang lui montait aux joues tant cette situation était embarrassante. Au moins, le point positif était que Rin ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir en train de rougir. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux lorsque la sensation du savon pénétra son dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et préférait rester silencieuse tout en la laissant faire son travail.

Pv Akaito

Le lendemain matin, l'adolescent fit comme d'habitude, c'est-à dire glander dans son lit plutôt que de se lever et de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres habitants. Son regard se posa sur le matelas de Kaito, il était vide. Tiens, étonnant. Kaito aurait-il décidé de prendre de bonnes habitudes en se levant à des heures correctes ?

Son horloge électronique indiquait 11h30. Bon, ça allait encore. De base, il se levait presque à midi et son père ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire des commentaires. Mais maintenant vu qu'il avait à présent une femme à gérer, peut-être y'ferait-il moins attention. Comme il s'y attendait, la petite famille, enfin façon de parler était réunie autour de la grande table et mangeait tout en discutant joyeusement. Tout en les observant du coin de l'oeil, il s'installa à une chaise en bâillant et en commençant à se servir à manger.

« Alors Akaito ! On oublie les bonnes manières maintenant ? lui lança son père

-B'chour.., répondit-il entre deux bouchées.

\- C'est Rin et Neru qui ont préparé le petit-déjeuner ! annonça joyeusement sa belle-mère, comme si c'était un miracle.

La nourriture était vraiment excellente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger avec son père...

\- De toute façon, je n'attends même pas le moindre remerciement de la part de ce singe, trancha la blonde.

C'était à peine le matin et elle lui foutait déjà les nerfs celle-là. C'étaut quoi son but ? L'humilier devant l'autre blonde, ses parents et son cousin pour se sentir puissante ?

-Si je suis un singe alors toi tu es une guenon sûrement », fit-il d'un ton sarcastique et aussi tranchant que le sien.

Les autres se mirent à rire, probablement amusés par la scène et Neru le fusillait du regard.

« Hé les potes ! On pourrait faire une balade en ville ou un truc du genre ? Leur proposa Kaito, lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de déjeuner.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit Rin, en souriant.

-Et je suppose que nous devions tous être groupés ? railla Neru.

-Bah bien sûr...Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas passer du temps ensemble... »

Akaito était le seul à ne pas avoir donné son avis par rapport à la proposition mais il hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord.

Ils avaient vagabondé pendant au moins 4 heures et on pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout flemmé ! Ah ça non ! Tout d'abord, lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés en ville déposés par le bus, Rin avait insisté pour acheter des peluches et autres conneries du genre, surtout que Neru s'y étais elle aussi mise ! Bordel c'était l'enfer ce jour-là.

Résultats des courses, ils avaient passé 1 heure ensemble et 3 heures en étant séparés vu que les activités qu'ils voulaient faire étaient bien trop différentes. Pauvre Kaito, dire qu'il voulait absolument qu'ils s'amusent tous ensemble...Bah c'était raté.

PV Miku

Comment son père osait-il lui faire ça ? L'envoyer chercher des papiers importants dans un des quartiers les plus mal fréquentés du pays n'était-il pas totalement exagéré ? Miku savait bien qu'ils avaient une relation pour le moins désastreuse…Mais quand même…

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus se mit à marcher, d'un pas non assuré. Tenant fermement son sac, elle put sentir des regards pervers et inquiétants se poser sur elle...Et surtout sur sa tenue. Il faisait particulièrement beau ce jour-là et elle en avait profité pour se vêtir de manière bien plus féminine et moins strice qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait opté pour une robe blanche lui arrivant à peine au niveau des genoux. C'était sûr. C'était sa tenue légère qui devait les intéresser.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque quelqu'un la saisit par la taille et la plaqua ensuite contre un mur de façon brutale. Son agresseur n'était pas seul, il était entouré par ses complices qui la reluquaient tous de façon répugnante et malsaine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle se mit à crier et à se débattre mais elle n'arrivait même pas à se libérer. Le leader lui tenait fermement les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et l'un avait plaqué sa grosse main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher également d'hurler davantage.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi ?

Au moment où le chef commençait à passer sa main dégoûtante sous sa robe, il fut frappé violemment par une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le reste de la bande tenta de s'attaquer au mystérieux inconnu mais il fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux. En temps deux trois mouvements, les pervers gisaient déjà au sol, complètement assommés. Pendant ce temps, Milu avait séché ses larmes d'un revers de main et se mit à trembloter tout en regardant de ses yeux bleus troublés et traumatisés son sauveur.

« Merci...

Il ou elle, car elle ne savait distinguer son sexe en vue de son apparence androgyne, lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Sauver des belles demoiselles est mon boulot jeune fille. À présent, fais attention lorsque tu te retrouves seule...

Belle demoiselle ? Elle le connaissait à peine et il arrivait à la faire rougir comme une tomate !

Elle alla se mettre à parler, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Au fait moi c'est Kuro, Kuro Neko. Ne te fais pas de soucis, on se croisera bientôt ! »

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, avant qu'il ne la laisse seule, complètement désorientée...


	6. Chapter 6

PV V Flower

L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs poirotait depuis au moins 20 minutes. Son cousin, Hibiki, plus communément appelé Kuroneko, était responsable de son long calvaire. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne prendrait que 5 minutes et qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Rapidement, son cul ouais. Agacée, elle empoigna son cellulaire et hésita à lui envoyer un texto. Elle fut tout de suite coupée dans son élan, lorsqu'elle vit juste au-dessus de son portable, une paire d'yeux malicieux la fixer.

« Kuro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Ça fait longtemps que je poirote ici !

Elle lui lança un regard énervé, tout en croisant les bras. Son cousin, lui, souriait toujours, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait toujours ce don de nier en bloc lorsqu'il était en tort, ah lala.

-Du calme cous'. En voulant te rejoindre, j'ai vu qu'une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux bleus se faisait agresser et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voler à son secours.

-Aux cheveux...bleus... ?

Ne lui dites pas qu'il parlait de Miku, là ! Elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avec cette fille, mais apprendre qu'une personne de son lycée s'était faite agresser n'avait pas le don de la rassurer des masses. Ça lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, à vrai dire.

-Ouaip. Tu la connais ?

-On peut dire ça. Bon tu te grouilles?Ma mère va s'inquiéter sinon. »

PV Kuroneko

Le blondinet ne priait que pour une seule chose, celle que cette fille à la chevelure bleutée soit dans le même lycée qu'eux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais un immense besoin de la protéger l'appelait. Ça pouvait faire cliché, à la limite du mièvre, mais pourtant il s'agissait bel et bien de la vérité. Vous croyez au destin ? Plus précisément, aux rencontres liées au destin ? Hibiki y croyait sincèrement. Avec son visage aussi pâle et innocent que celui d'un ange et le corps frêle qu'elle avait, comment ne pas craquer ? D'un côté, il y'avait sa rentrée dans un tout nouvel établissement qui le stressait un peu aussi. Comme il venait tout juste d'emménager chez sa cousine à cause de problèmes familiaux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à cette ville qui lui semblait par dessus tout incroyablement nouvelle. Surtout...Qu'il était plutôt particulier comme garçon.

PV Akaito

La magie du week-end fatigant qu'il avait eu sonnait ç sa fin. D'une humeur grognon, comme tous les lundis, il effectua le même schéma habituel : se lever, s'habiller, se laver, descendre et enfin manger. Pour une fois, Neru s'était levée à l'heure et semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. Tant mieux. Rin et Kaito étaient rentrés chez eux hier soir, et il pouvait avouer que se retrouver seul à seul avec Neru lui foutait un peu les boules. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le lui montrer ! Non mais oh !

Ayant fini avant elle, il rangea sa chaise et attrapa d'un geste rapide son sac. Il entendit tout de suite Neru le rattraper lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Depuis quand tu tiens à venir avec moi ? lui demanda t-il, curieux de connaître sa réponse.

-Oh eh bien...J'avais envie c'est tout ! »

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire étincelant, un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'avait-elle pour sembler si en forme ?

Le reste du chemin se poursuivit en silence, un silence plutôt lourd si vous voulez. Comme il l'avait prévu, Neru textotait tout en gardant le sourire au visage. Fallait qu'il trouve qui en était le responsable, et vite.

PV Neru

Le week-end avait touché à sa fin, mais cela lui était égal. Dimanche, lorsque Kaito et Rin les avaient quittés, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis un certain moment, la jeune fille s'était trouvé une passion, le monde virtuel. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle fréquentait un forum de Rp, car trouvant sa vie trop monotone, elle préférait largement créer celle dont elle rêvait secrètement à travers un personnage. Elle avait fait ensuite la connaissance d'un garçon qui lui aussi avait cette passion pour le virtuel. En une soirée, elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre un tas de choses sur lui. Il lui parlait de ses autres centres d'intérêt, de sa vie extérieure, elle en faisait de même. Comme les cours allaient sérieusement reprendre, ils s'étaient échangé leurs numéros pour être en contact plus souvent.

Le silence très souvent présent entre elle et son demi-frère l'importait peu, elle parlait avec Daichi et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Mais en entrant dans la cour, la demoiselle prit conscience de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il y'avait un tas de personnes regroupées, précisément des filles autour de quelqu'un. Curieuse, elle s'avança vers le groupe pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle bouscula donc quelques personnes, qui ne se gênèrent pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

Attendez...

Il y'a V Flower...Et un mec qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de placer un mot que le garçon en question se mit à sourire, tout en lui parlant.

« Ah toi c'est Neru non ? Flower m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !,

lui annonça-t-il, tout fier.

-Pas la peine d'insister sur ça, répondit son amie.

-Ouais et..? Qui es-tu ?

-Hibiki, le cousin de Flower ! Mais appelle-moi de préférence Kuroneko ! Je viens de me faire transférer ici. »

Elle discuta alors avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la récréation, pendant que Kuro parlait, elle vit Miku les observer d'un air surpris. Elle eut encore la désagréable sensation que quelque chose allait se passer...

PV Miku

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Elle le fixait, les bras croisés, tandis qu'il se complaisait à l'observer d'un air sérieux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son sauveur était non seulement dans sa classe et il se trouvait tout juste en face d'elle. Miku avait la forte envie de se jeter à son cou et de le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, tout en étant partagée par cette autre envie de l'engueuler. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il la prenne pour quelqu'un de faible...Non, elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle souffrait déjà assez comme ça !

Elle tenta de masquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et également d'adopter un air sérieux, refusant catégoriquement de se laisser aller ainsi.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien...Tu sais, je viens à peine de me faire transférer ici...

-Comme par hasard au même lycée que moi.

-Miku... »

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle pour venir la caler contre son torse. Elle ne le repoussa même pas, se contentant de le laisser l'étreindre. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais elle se sentait incroyablement bien...

PV Akaito

Neru ne l'avait même pas attendu pour qu'on rentre. Elle était partie sous ses yeux, tout en textotant avec ce mystérieux inconnu. Bouarf...Tant pis pour elle, il en avait rien à faire de toute façon (du moins, c'est ce qu'il se faisait croire). Il rentra donc seul, étant donné que les autres avaient à faire.

Tout en marchant, le jeune homme entendit un sac tomber. Surpris, il se retourna et constata que le sac appartenait à Merli...Qui elle aussi venait de tomber au sol, évanouie.

Paniqué, il se précipita vers elle tout en la soulevant du sol.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 7

_PV Akaito_

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un tel état, ça serait de la pure folie. Merli était celle qui faisait battre son coeur depuis des années, et l'idée de la voir aussi misérablement allongée sur le sol le rendait malade. Rentrer à la maison n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, il risquerait fortement de subir l'interrogatoire de Neru, et ça, franchement il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Ayant Merli dans les bras, il se rappela soudainement que l'infirmerie était encore de service. Sans plus attendre, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se précipita vers le lycée, fonçant vers le local. Son rythme cardiaque avait nettement augmenté entre temps. Akaito ouvrit violemment la porte, affolé par la situation et oubliant complètement ses bonnes manières. Il se fichait bien d'être entré comme un sauvage, l'état de son coup de foudre était bien plus important. Et si il n'était jamais arrivé à temps ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de Merli...

L'infirmière se tourna vers lui à cause du bruit tout en lui adressant son sourire habituel, mais gardant tout de même une certaine inquiétude au visage.

« Bonjour Akaito. C'est rare de te voir ici en temps normal...Je suppose que Merli s'est évanouie...Ne m'attends pas devant la porte, dépose-la sur un des lits. »

Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, il se contenta de s'exécuter. Délicatement, il posa la jeune fille sur l'un des lits présents. Son coeur avait cessé finalement de battre comme un malade dans sa poitrine et il était désormais rassuré pour de bon.

« Tu comptes encore rester? Chuchota une voix qui lui semblait pas si inconnue que ça.

Il détourna alors le regard pour le diriger vers un des lits voisins, qui manifestement n'avait pas la tenture fermée. La voix en question provenait d'une fille à la chevelure rose, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Cette chevelure parfaite, cette voix douce et mielleuse ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à Megurine Luka.

Depuis leurs années lycées, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, sans s'adresser le moindre mot ou la moindre attention. Du moins, c'était ça du côté d'Akaito. Il savait bien qu'elle était populaire et aimée de tous, mais jamais il n'avait songé ou souhaité à ce qu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole. Et encore moins à l'infirmerie. Luka, elle, semblait assez amusée de voir l'air médusé qui décorait son visage.

-Ouais, encore quelques minutes. Et toi, tu fous quoi ici ?

-Je me suis battue, lui dit-elle tout en montrant fièrement les blessures qui se situaient sur son visage.

Luka se battre ? On aura tout vu.

-Avec qui? Fit-il, curieux de le savoir.

-Avec cette garce de Yokune. Elle s'est permis de me faire une remarque que je n'ai pas appréciée du tout. Pour me venger, je lui ai en fait une qui a dû lui faire un petit effet...Et cette sauvage s'est ensuite jetée sur moi. »

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors mademoiselle faisait la fière parce qu'elle avait osé blesser sa meilleure amie ? Il connaissait très bien Ruko, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien, et il était bien conscient qu'il fallait vraiment y aller pour qu'elle en vienne à la violence. Décidément, il comprenait bien poiurquoi Mayu avait dû changer d'école...Cette fille était la pire des garces.

« Tu as donné ta langue au chat, Akai-chou ?

Akai-chou? Mais elle se prenait pour qui celle-là?!

-Ne m'appelle pas Akai-chou. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un surnom venant d'une traînée comme toi. »

C'était à partir de ce moment qu'Akaito comprit qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Une merde bien profonde même. Luka n'était pas n'importe qui, et elle allait le lui faire regretter, ça il le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'elle le lui précise tant le regard qu'elle venait de lui adresser était noir et empli d'une telle froideur qu'il ne saurait décrire. Alors il se leva, l'ignorant totalement et sortant brusquement de la salle sans saluer mademoiselle Nagone. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était rentrer chez lui. Il voulait faire ce qu'il avait de prévu et oublier ce qui l'attendait sûrement. Aussitôt rentré chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dire bonjour aux membres de sa famille, il avait besoin de solitude pour un moment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Luka était cruelle et sans pitié, et il fallait vraiment avoir du cran pour la traiter comme il venait de le faire.

 _PV Rin_

Rin était tourmentée. Mikuo venait de la rejeter et Miku l'ignorait totalement. Heureusement qu'elle traînait avec Neru, Teto et d'autres filles pour oublier cela, mais il n'empêche qu'elle était vraiment dépassée par la situation. Pourquoi Miku était-elle aussi distante et renfermée ? Auparavant, elles se confiaient tout sans la moindre hésitation, mais ces derniers temps, Rin avait plus l'impression qu'elle était la seule à tenir à leur amitié. De jour en jour, la crainte de perdre définitivement Miku la rongeait. Elle tenait à elle, c'était un fait. Elle avait beau être un peu tête en l'air, naive à souhait, niaise et nunuche quand ça lui prenait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle savait quand son amie aux cheveux bleus allait mal. Et cette fois-ci, pas question de faire comme si de rien n'était !

« Rin… ?

Miku venait de lui ouvrir la porte, l'air très étonnée de la voir ici. Rin n'attendit pas son autorisation pour entrer, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez celle avec qui elle avait passé une majeure partie de son enfance. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée et que Miku eut refermé la porte derrière elle, la petite blondinette observa les alentours. La maison était toujours la même mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. L'atmosphère y régnait était plus que sombre et triste, comme si la maison en question était abandonnée. Rin en était maintenant sûre, ce n'était plus la maison qu'elle avait connu. A l'accoutumée quand elle venait passer ses journées ici, une bonne ambiance flottait. La mère de Miku se précipitait vers elle pour la couvrir de baisers, avant de les conduire toutes les deux vers la cuisine, afin de leur montrer fièrement les cookies qu'elle avait spécialement préparés pour elles. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pas de traces de la gentille maman. Rin était inquiète. Miku lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

« Ne restons pas ici, Rin. Montons dans ma chambre. »

La plus jeune suivit alors son aînée dans le plus grand des silences. Miku affichait en permanence cet air blasé et impassible, mais au fond, elle devait sûrement avoir vécu quelque chose qui avait réussi à la rendre aussi glaciale. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu'elle lui causait ! C'était tellement horrible de la voir tous les jours, sans pouvoir lui adresser le moindre mot, sans pouvoir le moindre coup d'oeil de sa part.

« Alors...Que me vaux ta visite ? Commença Miku en première tout en invitant Rin à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- A quoi tu joues, Miku ?

La blonde fut surprise de sa propre audace. Elle qui s'exprimait toujours de façon douce et hésitante, la voilà qui essayait de faire cracher le morceau à son amie d'enfance en utilisant une voix aussi tranchante et dure que la lame d'un couteau bien aiguisé. Même Miku en fut surprise. Elle se mit alors à écarquiller les yeux, plus que choquée d'entendre Rin s'exprimer ainsi.

\- Je te demande pardon…?

-J'en ai marre Miku !

Elle se leva alors d'un bond, se postant cette fois-ci face à son interlocutrice. Sa voix avait augmenté d'un cran, désormais elle voulait que Miku comprenne, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être traitée d'une telle manière. C'était sa meilleure amie, merde !

-J'en ai marre de te voir sans cesse m'éviter ! J'en ai marre de te voir me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'une inconnue à tes yeux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte un peu du mal que tu me fais là ?

-Rin….je…

Les mains de Rin tremblaient et elle sentait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Elle s'était retenue d'ici là, mais là, ce n'était presque plus possible.

-Je tiens à toi, Miku ! Tu comprends, ça ? Hein ? Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Ça me manque de rigoler avec toi, ça me manque de passer du temps en ta compagnie, ta présence me manque ! »

Trop tard. Elle n'avait pas su se retenir. Voilà que des larmes commençaient à dévaler le long de ses joues. Et alors, ce qu'elle croyait impossible depuis un moment déjà, se produit sous ses yeux.

Miku venait de se lever, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la remarquer, et l'avait tout de suite prise dans ses bras. Le corps entier de Rin se figea alors. Était-ce vraiment réel ? Miku venait-elle vraiment de la serrer contre elle, là, à l'instant ? Cette situation semblait totalement irréaliste, et pourtant, elle avait eu bien lieu. Elle lui rendit alors son étreinte, un peu plus fort, et profita alors du fait de pouvoir enfin serrer celle à qui elle tenait le plus dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua directement que le visage de Miku était empli de larmes. C'était tellement horrible de la voir dans cet état !

« Je suis tellement désolée….Je suis tellement désolée Rin ! Tellement désolée de t'avoir tant de choses !

-Miku... »

Miku lui expliqua alors tout, de a à z. Sa relation toxique avec son père, les insultes de son frère, l'impuissance de sa mère et surtout le traitement que son géniteur lui faisait subir au quotidien. Une expression choquée mêlée au dégoût prit alors place sur le visage de Rin. Le père de Miku ?! Comment avait-il pu dégénérer autant ? Elle qui le connaissait comme un homme généreux et gentil, était plus que démolie d'entendre de tels expressions pour le qualifier sortir de la bouche de Miku.

« Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer, Miku. Je te le promets. »


	8. Chapter 8

Vocaloid et ses fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir ! En plus d'encourager, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! Kiss sur vous tous !

 **PV Neru**

Connaissez-vous cette horrible sensation qui vous donne constamment l'impression d'être stupide et inutile ? Neru ne l'avait jamais connue jusque là, ou alors rarement, mais ces derniers temps c'était totalement l'inverse. La fière et arrogante petite blonde que ses amis avaient l'habitude de voir et de fréquenter, s'était donc transformée en une petite blonde déprimée et sans cesse en train de se blâmer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se montre si naïve et si sentimentale ? C'était futile, futile, et encore futile ! Que pouvait-elle s'imaginer après tout ? Un bel inconnu ne pouvait pas lui tomber dans les bras aussi vite, c'était irréalisable et improbable. Et pourtant, elle y avait cru. Elle qui était d'ordinaire plutôt méfiante et farouche avec les hommes, était tombée en plein dans le piège d'un gars qui cherchait visiblement à s'amuser avec elle.

Neru n'avait plus le coeur à quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait tout confié, absolument tout. La pire chose qui puisse arriver serait qu'il balance tout à n'importe qui.

Comme prévu, Neru s'était rendue sur le lieu du rendez-vous et avait patienté un bon moment. Au début, elle pensait sûrement qu'il avait eu un petit empêchement et qu'il arriverait dans quelques minutes, alors elle lui avait envoyé un petit texto pour s'en assurer. Pas de réponses. La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues….Et si elle ne s'était tout simplement pas pris un joli râteau de la part de Daichi ? Serrant le poing et se sentant plus qu'humiliée, l'adolescente entreprit de partir le plus vite possible, mais elle fut très vite arrêtée par l'alerte de son cellulaire, qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment.

«...Quelle idiote tu fais, Neru ! C'est fou comme Internet regorge de petites connes dans ton genre qui sont persuadées d'attirer l'attention du premier mec venu ! Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais à carreaux, il serait regrettable que tous tes petits secrets soient diffusés sur Internet, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne continuation, pauvre idiote ! »

C'était le dernier message qu'il lui avait adressé, avant qu'il ne bloque son numéro et qu'il ne la retire de ses amis sur le forum. Neru n'en parla à personne, ce serait beaucoup trop gênant et humiliant. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la voie pleurer, pas même Flower, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle se portait pourtant très bien. Elle détestait mentir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, vraiment pas le choix. Recroquevillée dans son lit, telle une enfant effrayée, l'adolescente laissa une bonne quantité de larmes se déverser tout le long de son visage. Elle détestait pleurer. Pleurer n'était pas pour elle, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle lui faisait confiance, il prétendait en faire de même. Alors pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi cruel avec elle ? Si seulement elle pouvait lui demander...Mais lâche comme il était, jamais la jeune fille n'aurait droit à la moindre explication.

« Neru ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !»

Tonna une voix qui lui était familière. Akaito. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?!

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, DUCON ?! Se mit-elle à lui crier en retour, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler ses larmes.

Putain, il manquait plus que ça.

«Neru...S'il te plaît, ouvre-nous ! On se fait vraiment du souci pour toi là, fais pas l'idiote ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Flower qui venait de s'ajouter à celle de son demi-frère. Neru se leva alors, tremblante, et leur ouvrit finalement la porte. La lycéenne tomba nez à nez avec une Flower plus qu'inquiète, expression qui était vraiment inconnue à son air blasé habituel, tandis que celle d'Akaito se fondait dans un mélange d'inquiétude et d'agacement. Aussitôt, la plus petite baissa les yeux, n'osant même pas les regarder en face. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la voie dans cet état-là, tout simplement.

« Neru...Viens là… » finit par prononcer lentement Akaito en tendant les bras vers elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Akaito ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec elle. D'ordinaire, les deux adolescents passaient tous leur temps libre à se disputer et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se connaître l'un l'autre. Alors voir Akaito la serrer gentiment contre lui, c'était totalement inédit. Il ne fallut pas une minute de plus pour que leur amie commune au look androgyne vienne se joindre à leur câlin, ce qui forma alors un câlin général entre les trois adolescents.

Après un moment, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le lit de Neru, prenant le temps de s'y installer. Akaito fut de nouveau le premier à lever les yeux vers Neru, impatient et surtout soucieux de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte, Neru, mais comme Flower l'a dit, on se fait vraiment du souci pour toi. Te voir traîner des pieds, être lente à la détente, constamment dans la lune...Et surtout être aussi…Malade de tristesse, nous rend nous même malades.

-Il a raison...Je te jure que si je trouve le bâtard qui t'a rendu aussi triste, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est une promesse ! S'exclama par la suite la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et mauves, pour confirmer les dires du garçon.

-...Bandes d'imbéciles. Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime tous les deux… ! »

Elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes, mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Cela faisait tellement de bien de voir qu'être seul n'était qu'une simple illusion. Que les gens à qui on tenait étaient toujours prêts à tout pour nous. Par la suite, elle prit la décision de se livrer à ses amis. Elle leur conta tout, du début à la fin, un air de regret dans la voix. Parce que oui, elle regrettait d'être tombée sur un connard pareil ! Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ils bouillonnaient tous les deux de rage, limite s'ils étaient prêts à retrouver l'adresse de Daichi pour lui faire payer la peine qu'il avait causée à la jeune fille. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient bien sur ce point.

« Je te jure que si je retrouve ce bâtard, il n'osera même plus porter ses couilles….j'ai jamais vu une ordure pareille ! S'indigna Akaito en croisant les bras.

-Malheureusement, le monde est fait de ce genre de personnes…, répondit la blondinette en lui souriant légèrement. D'ailleurs...j'ai une question.. ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous semblez si complices tous les deux ?

Cela intriguait Neru. Flower et Akaito ensemble, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé !

-Disons que te voir dans un tel état, a pu nous rapprocher ! » Répondit Flower en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils rigolèrent et discutèrent ainsi toute la journée, passant le plus clair de leur temps à partager leurs idées sur divers sujets et à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Neru était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Les deux lycéens avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui rendre le sourire, et cela semblait avoir fonctionné.

 **PV Miku**

A présent, Miku était plus que soulagée. Elle avait enfin livré le fond de sa pensée à sa meilleure amie, Rin. Même si la situation avait été pénible pour les deux jeunes filles, ces dernières avaient trouvé le courage de se pardonner l'une l'autre et d'avancer, main dans la main. Malgré ça, l'ambiance familiale n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous chez Miku. Sa mère rentrait de plus en plus tard du travail et son père n'avait que faire d'elle et de sa génitrice. Seul Mikuo comptait. Mikuo...Qu'avait-il qu'elle-même n'avait pas ? Ils avaient tous les deux des notes parfaites, mais son grand-frère restait incontestablement le préféré de l'homme de la maison. C'était regrettable, vraiment.

« Miku…. ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles n'avait même pas remarqué que sa mère se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, un air hésitant au visage.

« Oh...C'est toi maman, je t'en prie, viens.

Sa mère entra alors, prenant la peine de s'installer sur son lit et de regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Elle posa alors une main délicate sur son visage aussi doux que celui d'une poupée tandis que Miku en fut légèrement surprise. Qu'avait sa mère ?

-...Je suis tellement désolée, Miku. Tellement désolée que tu aies à subir la haine de ton père...Sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour te défendre…

L'adolescente sentit son coeur se serrer. Voir sa mère ainsi, la rendait plus que triste. Elle serra le poing. Son frère, son père, c'étaient eux les responsables de leur tristesse mutuelle. Miku n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa mère, reprit bien vite la parole.

« J'ai besoin de vacances, Miku. J'espère que tu comprendras. »


	9. Chapter 9

**PV Kuroneko**

« Pourquoi être partie sans rien dire, Miku ? »

Dehors, le temps était frais et les deux adolescents se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Miku était toujours aussi belle, et c'était un véritable plaisir pour le jeune homme d'avoir le bonheur de plonger son regard dans ses orbes bleutées. Juste avant que les vacances de Noël ne tombent, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'était volatilisée sans en informer personne, pas même Rin, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie. Ce brusque départ avait fortement inquiété le blondinet, qui ne cessait de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable. Miku ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle était peut-être partie 2 ou 3 jours, mais pour lui, l'attente était interminable.

Voilà ce que ça faisait d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« ...J'avais simplement besoin de m'éloigner un peu, Kuro. Où est le mal ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Miku ?! On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi ! Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ?!

Il avait serré le poing. Il ne supportait pas de la voir se comporter ainsi. Cette froideur, cette indifférence, c'était vraiment injuste d'avoir de telles réactions de sa part. Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi sèche ? Il l'ignorait jusqu'à présent, et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien tenté pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Il aimait Miku. Vraiment. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses proches bien qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais surtout qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Elle détourna alors le regard un moment, comme pour fuir ses responsabilités. Profondément agacé, l'adolescent réagit en la forçant à le regarder bien dans les yeux. Les grands yeux bleus de sa dulcinée le fixaient avec étonnement.

« Mes parents vont se séparer, Kuro. Mon père bat ma mère depuis un long moment et il a commencé avec moi aussi. Mon frère ne réagit pas, à croire que ça l'amuse de voir ça. »

Il se figea. Lui qui était aussi furieux qu'un lion en cage était désormais devenu brusquement silencieux. Ces mots si horribles sortis de la bouche de Miku avait eu le don de le figer sur place. Cela expliquait donc le caractère distant de la jeune fille et sa manie de ne rien révéler à son sujet. Rin était-elle au courant ?

« ...Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? Tu sais que c'est très grave ce que tu viens de me dire ? Ton père devrait être enfermé pour tout ce qu'il vous a fait ! Pourquoi vouloir le protéger ainsi ?!

-…Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

-T'es sérieuse là, putain non mais t'es sérieuse ?! J'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu veuilles nous inquiéter ou non, on va aller voir les flics que ça te plaise ou non !

-Kuro…

-Et ne pense même pas à protester !»

 **PV Miku**

Son père avait été arrêté. C'était comme si le temps s'était lui-aussi arrêté. La maison était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Mais contrairement à l'accoutumée, ce n'était pas un calme inquiétant. Miku avait l'impression d'avoir été libérée d'un énorme poids. C'était un véritable soulagement pour elle. Elle et sa mère n'avaient plus à être terrifiées maintenant, elles pouvaient à présent dormir parfaitement sur leurs deux oreilles. Seul Mikuo semblait en être affecté. Quand il rentrait de cours, il passait ses soirées entières confiné dans sa chambre. A plusieurs reprises, Miku avait tenté de lui parler mais sans succès. Mikuo se murait dans un silence glacial et ne daignait même pas lui accorder la moindre des attentions. Miku en était blessée. Sincèrement blessée.

 **PV Akaito**

« ...Vous déconnez ?!

Si c'était une blague, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Mais vu les regards sérieux que leur adressaient son père et sa belle-mère, l'annonce était tout à fait sérieuse.

« Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !» s'exclama alors Neru en se jetant dans leurs bras.

Un grand sourire se traça sur les lèvres de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. En vu de leurs résultats aux examens de Noël, leurs parents avaient décidé de leur offrir une agréable surprise. Un voyage d'une semaine dans une île paradisiaque. Mais ce qui était encore mieux, c'était qu'ils avaient la fantastique chance de pouvoir emmener leurs amis à loger dans la grande villa qu'ils avaient réservés. Bien évidemment, les plus âgés s'attendaient à ce que les plus jeunes se conduisent de façon responsable et ne se disputent pas au sujet des jeunes qui les accompagneraient.

« Alors...On s'arrange comment ? Fit Akaito, renversé dans son lit et ses bras entourant sa tête.

« Papa et maman on dit qu'on devait choisir 5 autres personnes pour partir...Donc je suppose que tu comptes ramener à coup sûr Ruko et Kaito ?

Bien évidemment, comment organiser un voyage sans ses deux meilleurs amis ? C'était limite impensable ! Il aurait bien voulu inviter Rook mais ce dernier avait déjà quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances.

« Et je suppose que tu veux inviter Rin et V Flower c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. C'était Kaito qui allait être vraiment content sur ce coup-là. Il était évident qu'il avait un crush sur la petite Rin, qui elle, faisait semblant de rien. Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour le dernier choix. Après mûre réflexion et surtout une mini dispute, leur choix se porta finalement sur Kuro, qu'Akaito avait rencontré par le biais de V Flower, et avec qui il discutait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

 **PV Neru**

« Tu viens nous rejoindre, Neru ? »

Lui lança Flower en agitant la main et faisant en sorte à ce que sa voix porte suffisamment pour que son amie l'entende. Neru eut un léger sourire tout en reposant son magazine et ses écouteurs. La villa où ils logeaient présentement était spacieuse et tout ce qu'il y a d'agréable. De plus, cette dernière disposait d'une grande piscine dans le jardin. Piscine qui avait attiré particulièrement l'attention de Rin et de Flower. Les garçons, eux, préféraient jouer à la console(Kaito avait absolument insisté pour qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux). C'était vraiment des vacances de rêve.

« Attention ! J'arrive ! » Les prévint Neru, juste avant de ne faire la bombe, éclaboussant plutôt violemment ses deux amies.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les trois. La petite blonde avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve, et pourtant elle était bel et bien dans la réalité. Elle avait réussi à oublier le terrible épisode Daichi qui l'avait profondément affectée, grâce à ses amis et à la complicité naissante entre son demi-frère et elle. C'était vraiment bizarre dans le fond. Ils avaient beau se disputer très souvent, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un certain lien solide s'était formé entre eux deux. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru...Et pourtant c'était arrivé !

« Qui c'est qui vous apporte des boissons fraîches ? C'est le magnifique Kuro !»

Le grand blond apparut alors, un plateau de boissons à la main. Décidément, ces vacances étaient magiques. Idylliques même.


End file.
